


Morning After

by flibbertygigget



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: Larry decides to lay down the law on their new arrangement. Pale makes omelets.





	Morning After

_The morning after the end of Act II, around 9 o'clock. Larry enters the apartment. He notices Pale's coat draped over the sofa and grins. He goes into the kitchen and comes back out with the teapot and orange pekoe tea. He starts the water for the coffee and the tea. Pale emerges from Anna's bedroom wearing his trousers from the night before and nothing else._  
  
Larry: You know, we have a coat rack.  
  
Pale: Huh?  
  
Larry: For your coat. We have a coat rack. ( _He brings the teapot to the coffee table._ ) Ta-da. I've been practicing.  
  
Pale: Got any milk?  
  
Larry: Coming right up.  
  
Pale: And I don't use coat racks. Fucking things pull your collar out of shape. ( _Larry adds the milk. Pale takes a sip._ ) Tea's decent.  
  
Larry: Thank you.  
  
Pale: I said it was decent, not good. Where were you?  
  
Larry: I spent the night on my friend Steve's couch. I thought you and Anna could use some privacy.  
  
Pale: Is he a fairy too?  
  
Larry: He's a friend. ( _He sits down on the sofa next to Pale._ ) So, how did it go?  
  
Pale: We had sex, if that's what you're asking.  
  
Larry: Oh, I know you had sex. My more pressing concern is whether Anna's going to come out here crying about being pillaged and raped. Again.  
  
Pale ( _furious_ ): I'd fucking never-  
  
Larry: I know, doll. I know.  
  
Pale: Then what the fuck are you sayin'?  
  
Larry: I'm saying that last time the two of you were together in ended with Anna in tears. Now, you might have not intended for it to happen like that, in fact I know you didn't, but the fact remains that it did.  
  
Pale: And how's that my fault? She's the one who decided to fuck me when she already had a boyfriend.  
  
Larry: It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault, not really. But Anna's my friend and you're not.  
  
Pale: Whatta you mean I'm not? I thought we got on alright. You were the one to tell me about Anna's show, and you and Robby-  
  
Larry: This has nothing to do with me and Robby.  
  
Pale: I was gonna say you were friends. Comrades. Cómprates. Now you've got me thinking that there was something more.  
  
Larry: There wasn't. Believe me, if there was I'd be shouting it from the rooftops. But this is all completely beside the point.  
  
Pale: No, it ain't beside the point. You and my brother were friends. What'd he have that I don't?  
  
Larry: Tact?  
  
Pale: Then I reckon you didn't know Robby as well as you thought you did. Kid was as outspoken as anything. Came around my restaurant once, twice. Ended up getting into an argument with the cook. I told him never mind, bugger can barely speak English anyways. Robby didn't want to back down. Fucking moron. If he hadn't gotten himself killed one way, he'd have done it another.  
  
Larry: Oh? And what do you mean by that?  
  
Pale: Just what I said. Robby was lucky he didn't get hit with a frying pan, going on like he was. I told him, you gotta be quite about that shit. Not everyone's a fucking dancer - I mean, not everyone lives like that, and when they hear you do they decide to do somethin' about it. You want food?  
  
Larry: I beg your pardon?  
  
Pale: Food. Fuel. If we're goin' to keep yammering on I don't want to do it on an empty stomach.  
  
 _He goes to the stove and starts making omelets._   
  
Larry: You're the one who's yammering. And I doubt Robby appreciated it any more than I do.  
  
Pale: You have that right, at least. Laughed in my face. Stupid kid seemed to think I'd always be there to tell the assholes he riled to go fuck themselves. But I guess that's what happens when you're the youngest. You come to expect things. ( _Significantly_ ) That's why you can trust me, see. If some asshole tries to mess with Anna, I'll bash his face in, same as I did for Robby.  
  
Larry: And if she seems like she's having second thoughts?  
  
Pale: What kinda bastard do you think I am?  
  
Larry: The kind that sees a gay guy standing up for himself as the one lacking tact.  
  
 _Pause._  
  
Pale: That wasn't what I meant. _(Larry raises his eyebrows skeptically._ ) What I meant was you don't go get in a bigger guy's face when what he said had nothin' to do with you.  
  
Larry: Not nothing.  
  
Pale: You know what I mean. Cook wasn't calling _Robby_ nothin', but Robby had to jump on him. And I get it. Guys say things, mouth off, and sometimes you gotta do somethin'. But there's no reasoning with a guy like that. The only thing that'll get through to him is being clocked in the jaw, and if you're this skinny kid like Robby then maybe you should shut up before you get yourself hurt.   
  
Larry: I wouldn't have been so sure. Did you ever see his calf muscles? Being a dancer did _wonderful_ things to that boy's body.  
  
Pale: Still a dumbass thing to do. Dancing doesn't teach you how to throw a punch.  
  
Larry: At least he had you around. I have two younger sisters. People expect me to be the one throwing the punches, and I mean have you _looked_ at me.  
  
Pale: You're a twink.  
  
Larry: Darling, Robby was a twink. I'm just a dweeb.  
  
 _Pale sets one of the finished omelets in front of Larry. Larry stares._  
  
Pale: Eat it. It's good.  
  
Larry: What's in it?  
  
Pale: Spinach, peppers, jalapeno, mushroom. No cheese, though. I'm not putting shit like that in an omelet.  
  
Larry: Oh, it is good.  
  
Pale: Told you. I've been in the restaurant business since I was fifteen, I'd be a fucking moron if I hadn't picked up how to make a decent omelet.  
  
Larry: For the record, I do trust you. I wouldn't have invited you to Anna's show if I didn't. I just worry.  
  
Pale: I know.  
  
Larry: Constantly.  
  
Pale: I know.  
  
Larry: Just promise me you won't break her heart.  
  
Pale: You can't promise nothin' in this fucked up world. One wrong move and poof, you're done. But I can promise you I'll try. I ain't never felt about anyone like I feel about her.  
  
Larry: Good, that's good.  
  
Pale: And if some fucker starts messing with her or you, I'll crack his head open.  
  
Larry: There's the Pale we all know and love.


End file.
